Friends Until The End
by JackunzelandMericcup
Summary: It's the Big Four's high school reunion! While Jack and Hiccup are excited to see their friends again, Rapunzel and Merida have different feelings. (Jackunzel and Mericcup!)
1. Reunion

**_Summary- It's the Big Four's high school reunion! While Jack and Hiccup are excited to see their friends again, Rapunzel and Merida have different feelings. (Jackunzel and Mericcup!)_**

**_A/N: Happy start of Jackunzel week, guys! I will be participating in it, but no, this isn't part of it. This is a completely different story. I do have all the prompts for Jackunzel Week and I actually have all the stories done. So some point during the day I'll post for the first day of it :) ALSO, about my story Sin-tastic... I decided that I'm just going to leave that first chapter up for a while, and then write the other ones so I would be able to get the Seven Sins down perfectly. Make sure the character acts right before I post it, you know? It'll probably be one chapter a week for that story, but I do plan on finishing it, I promise! _**

**_OKAY. Now, on to the new story :) _**

**_Reunion_**

"Hey Rapunzel," Jack called out as he walked into their apartment "our high school reunion is coming up."

Rapunzel groaned and walked out of the kitchen, a plate in her hand "I don't want to go"

Jack stared at her and shook his head before walking towards her and taking the plate causing her to pout and reach for it "You don't want to go back and see your friends?"

She grabbed the plate out of his hand and glared at him "Well, I married my best friend. My other best friend on the other hand, married someone I don't want to talk about or see at all. And if she's going to be there, I don't want to be."

Jack rolled his eyes and followed her into the kitchen "I'm sure Merida-"

Rapunzel turned around and shot him a look "Don't say her name"

"Punzie, you're supposed to be the forgiving one. I'm sure whatever it was that happened she forgot about it. You two have to fix that friendship sooner or later because I kind of miss and need some support from my best friend."

Rapunzel motioned towards herself "Hello Jackson, your best friend is right here!"

Jack chuckled and rolled his eyes "I meant Hiccup," he walked closer to her "and I'm sure you miss him, too."

Rapunzel bit her lip and looked down before nodding "I do miss Hiccup."

"Then we should go!" he walked towards her and put his hands on the counter, pinning her in a corner "Plus, I could prove to some of them that someone as perfect as you would marry someone like me."

She looked up at him and sighed. He always managed to get her to say yes to everything "You're perfect too, you know. But fine. When is it?"

Jack smiled and kissed her cheek "Tonight."

Rapunzel's mouth dropped and she pushed Jack's arms off the counter "You _always _wait until the last minute to tell me things!"

He rolled his eyes and chuckled "Just go get ready, Punz."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Rapunzel ran her hands down the side of her dress trying to smooth it out "Jack? Do I look okay? Is it noticeable?"

Jack turned in the chair to look at her and smiled. The dress she had chosen to wear was red. He was surprised she didn't choose a pink like usual. "You look beautiful, and no, its not all that noticeable. Were you wanting it to be?"

Rapunzel looked down and put her hands on her stomach before shrugging "I don't know. Maybe? I want people to know that we'll be starting a family."

Jack stood up and walked over to her, putting his hands on her waist and kissing her before pulling away "We should get going." he put a hand on the small of her back and started walking towards the door.

Once in the car, Rapunzel bit her lip and turned to look at him "What if people judge me?"

Jack raised an eyebrow and looked over at her "Why would anyone judge you?"

She sighed and leaned her head against the seat "You were the popular one all throughout high school. I wasn't. I was always the quiet shy one who just happened to hang out with one of the most popular kids in school and-"

"And senior year I realized I was in love with _you. _No one is going to judge you for marrying the popular guy, Punz. Jealous, maybe, but I also know, for a fact, that most the guys we went to school with had crushes on you."

Rapunzel tilted her head to the side "They did? I never knew that."

"Because you listened to everything Flynn told you."

Rapunzel scrunched her face up and shook her head "Don't talk about him, _please _don't talk about him!"

Jack reached over and took her hand "Just think, if it weren't for that relationship with him, we probably wouldn't have gotten so close, and wouldn't have gotten together. So you technically have something to thank him for."

She giggled and nodded "That's true. How much longer until we're there?"

"A few minutes. Nervous?"

Rapunzel nodded and gripped his hand tighter. She wasn't sure if she was ready to see Merida.

* * *

"Hiccup, will you _please _tell me where we are going!" Merida begged while in the car.

Hiccup shook his head and smiled. He knew that if he were to tell her she would freak out about having to see Rapunzel and refuse to go. She once said she would even prefer to see Jack over Rapunzel, and the whole world knows how much Jack annoys her.

"Any hints?"

"None that won't give it away."

She groaned and thew her head back "Hiccup!" she shot him a glare "This better not be some.. Surprise. You know how much I hate surprises!"

Hiccup shrugged "It's not technically a surprise, Mer. You just have to trust me."

"I do trust you."

"Then shut up and just enjoy the ride until we get there." he gave her a smile and she rolled her eyes.

Hiccup knew that once she found out where he was taking her she was going to be mad at him. Probably madder than he's ever seen her. Him and Jack had talked about it before, and neither of them knew what had caused Merida and Rapunzel's fall out. They were best friends for years, and then one day in senior year, they stopped talking. They stopped hanging out. They refused to be in the same room with each other for too long. Hiccup always asked Merida about it but she would never give him an answer except _"Just ask Rapunzel, it's all her fault."_

Hiccup turned onto another street and Merida looked around, trying to figure out where they were going. She looked down at her dress and groaned. If there was one thing she hated more than anything, it's dressing up. When Hiccup told her that she needed to get dressed up she knew he was up to something.

"Hiccup, please" she said pulling at the bottom of the dress and pouting "I want to know so bad."

"If I were to tell you, would you get mad at me?"

She looked over at him "Depends on where it is we're going."

"High school reunion."

Merida leaned forward and her hand slammed on the dashboard "A high school reunion?! Hiccup, have you lost your mind?"

Hiccup sighed, expecting this kind of reaction from her. "Yes, Merida, our high school reunion. I knew you wouldn't want to go and once I got you in the car and practically there, there was no turning back."

Merida crossed her arms and leaned back into the seat "I can't believe you. What if Rapunzel is there?"

"She will be. Her and Jack." he said as he pulled into a parking spot.

"I don't want to her." she mumbled as she opened the door.

She knew that no matter what there was no turning back now. She was going to be forced to see Rapunzel.

In a way, a part of her wanted to know how she was. How her marriage with Jack was. She wasn't going to admit it to anyone, but she did miss her best friend. But that still didn't change that she didn't want to see her.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Hiccup smiled as he walked through the doors. He looked around and saw people he didn't think he'd be seeing again. Astrid, Heather, Snoutlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. His old friends. He looked around again before looking towards the table in the corner. Jack and Rapunzel. He smiled to himself as he made his way towards the table, dragging Merida with him. She looked over his shoulder at where he was leading her and she groaned. He would lead her straight to them.

"Jack! Punz!" he said when he reached the table.

The two looked over at him and smiled. He could tell that Rapunzel's was more forced than real, but he was just glad to see two of his closest friends again. He pulled them both into a hug before looking at Rapunzel. Something was different about her. Sure, it's been five years since he last saw her, but her face and hair was still the same. She just looked different. Like she had gained weight.

Realization hit and his eyes widened a little "Punz, are you pregnant?" She smiled and nodded happily. At least someone was able to tell.

Jack looked behind Hiccup and at Merida before walking towards her and pulling her into a hug "I almost forgot you were even going to be here, you've been so quiet."

Merida rolled her eyes but hugged him back. She hesitated when she pulled away and looked up at him "Congratulations on the baby"

Jack put a hand over his heart "The only nice thing you've ever said to me" he smiled before walking back towards Rapunzel to sit next to her.

Hiccup and Jack looked between Rapunzel and Merida who still hadn't said anything to each other. Jack sighed in frustration, Rapunzel was never so quiet around them before. He ran a hand through his hair before looking between them again "Will one of you please just tell us what happened between you two?"

Hiccup nodded in agreement "It's been driving us crazy for years. One day you two are best friends and then the next you aren't. What happened?"

Rapunzel groaned and leaned back into her chair "Do you guys really want to know?" they both nodded and she sighed "Fine. It started senior year, towards the end of Flynn and mine's relationship..."


	2. High School Flashback's

_**A/N: My life has been nothing but work, work and more work. SIGH. But today when it finally died down(I work retail so it's SUPER busy now since Christmas is coming up) a little, I made a promise to myself that I would update this story so that I wouldn't leave you all hanging with a cliffhanger much longer. I DO APOLOGIZE FOR IT.  
And, if you haven't caught up yet, this is going to be a "flashback" story. The first and last chapter will be from the present, and the rest will be from when they are in High School. **_

_**Also, Happy Fourth(It's midnight where I am) Day of Jackunzel week!  
**_

_**High School Flashback's **_

Rapunzel was walking down the hall of her high school with her boyfriend at the time, Flynn. He was going on about some party that he had been at over the weekend. Rapunzel rolled her eyes. She was pretty upset with him on that day. She had asked him to hang out with her over the weekend, and he told her that he had "family plans" but instead, went to a party? She wasn't okay with that.

She pulled her hand away from him and crossed her arms. He glanced at her, but said nothing, only continuing on with his story. She sighed and looked around, spotting Merida and Hiccup on the other side of the hall. She looked over at Flynn "Listen, I'm going to go talk to Merida. I'll see you later, okay?"

Flynn shrugged it off and nodded, turning to his locker to get his books.

Rapunzel groaned when she walked away, knowing that Flynn didn't care whether she was there or not. She made her way up to Merida and Hiccup "Morning guys!"

"Morning Punz." Hiccup said, closing his locker and turning completely to face them.

"Shouldn't you be with Flynn?" Merida asked leaning against the locker.

Rapunzel shrugged and pulled her bag off her shoulder, shoving her binders in it "I should be... But he wouldn't stop talking about a party and I got bored with it."

Merida rolled her eyes and scoffed "A party instead of hanging out with his girlfriend? I knew I didn't like him, Punz."

Rapunzel shot Merida a look. She's heard her rants about Flynn before and knew how much she hated him. She had tried getting them to like each other before by hanging out with them at the same time, but Merida kept saying she could tell that there was something bad about him, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"I wish you two would just get along already."

Merida shook her head "There's no way I'm going to get along with him."

Hiccup let out a laugh and then sighed "Mer, you don't even like Jack's girlfriend."

Rapunzel giggled "What do you mean his girlfriend? She doesn't even like Jack."

Merida grabbed their arms and started walking towards their class "I like Jack just fine, he just irritates me sometimes."

"And by sometimes, you mean most the time." Rapunzel said and Hiccup nodded in agreement.

"Okay, yes, most the time. But he _is _one of my friends. I just can't stand her... She's too cheerful for my liking."

Hiccup pointed to Rapunzel "She's cheerful all the time and you love her."

"Punz is different. I've known her since we were little."

Rapunzel smiled and nodded as they turned into the classroom "We were practically destined to be friends"

They took their seats towards the back of the class like they always did. Jack and his girlfriend, Toothiana, came walking in. She walked to her seat and Jack walked to his seat next to Rapunzel. Merida leaned forward and immediately started mumbling to herself about Toothiana.

Jack leaned forward and poked Merida in the back. She glanced over her shoulder glaring at him for disturbing her "Hey Mer, can you speak up. I don't think _she _heard what you were saying about her."

Merida rolled her eyes. She wasn't intending on having Jack hear what she had mumbled, but they all know he pretty much has the best hearing ever. "Shut it, Frost. You know what I say is true."

Jack shrugged and crossed his arms, leaning back "We don't know that."

Hiccup leaned over and looked at him "What don't we know?"

Rapunzel laughed and gestured over to Toothiana "That she's apparently cheating on Jack."

"Ah," he said leaning back in his seat "Merida knows all."

Merida turned around and pointed at the three of them "One day, all of you will believe what I say! Especially you two!" she said, pointing between Jack and Rapunzel.

Rapunzel sighed and put her chin in her hand and stared over at the board as the teacher started writing something down. She would glance over now and then, listening to Jack and Merida's quiet arguing as they were throwing insults at each other.

She let her mind wander to Flynn. She wasn't even one-hundred percent sure that she was still happy with him. She knew that she loved him, but she wasn't sure if he felt that same. She knew at one point he did, but she didn't think he did now. Sometimes she even wondered if Merida was right about him.

She was brought out of her thoughts by someone calling her name "Punzie!" she shook her head before looking over at Jack "You going to leave class or just sit in here all day?"

Rapunzel laughed and gathered her stuff "I planned on leaving."

Jack waited with her while Merida and Hiccup walked out into the hall to wait for them. Merida raised an eyebrow when Toothiana walked out without Jack, and Hiccup turned to her "Don't start the ranting again."

"But isn't it just strange that she just walked out of there without her boyfriend? Come on, Hiccup! No girlfriend and or boyfriend who have class together one, sit on opposite sides of the room, and two, leave the class without each other!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes "Merida, don't get started on it."

"What is she not getting started on?" Rapunzel asked as her and Jack walked out of the class.

"Her ranting."

Jack groaned and shook his head "We get it, Mer. You don't like Flynn or Tooth, we don't need to hear it twenty times a day, Red."

Merida crossed her arms "I'm right. I know I am."

Rapunzel nodded and tapped Jack on the shoulder "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Jack nodded and they said a goodbye to Merida and Hiccup. Jack looked over at Rapunzel and could see that she was worried about something "What do you need to talk about, Punz?"

Rapunzel bit her lip and looked down at her hands while they walked "I need to talk to you about Flynn."


	3. Bad Decision?

_**Guys! Today while at work(I practically live there now ugh) I found out that I work with a fellow RotBTD fan! :D Needless to say, the two of us became quick friends with our love for Jackunzel and Mericcup! **_

_**Bad Decision?**_

Jack glanced at Rapunzel out of the corner of his eyes "What about him?"

Rapunzel let out a sigh and pulled his arm so he was now sitting down next to her. "I'm kind of starting to believe what Merida says about Flynn."

Jack pointed a finger at her and shook his head "No, do not believe what she says about him!"

She shook her head and looked down "I mean, think about it. We _are _drifting apart from each other, and we are pretty miserable. Or at least I am. I don't even know how Flynn is feeling. I use to be able to read him like an open book but I can't anymore! I'm not even sure if he loves me still."

Jack chuckled a little and shook his head "He's a guy, Punz. Guys don't like showing... Affection."

Rapunzel shot him a look "He chose to go to a party instead of hanging out with me over the weekend."

Jack shrugged "So?"

"So," Rapunzel said standing up and started pacing around in front of him "he told me that he had family plans and then this morning was going on and on about some party he went to this morning! I do believe he even mentioned meeting a girl."

Jack stood up and put his hands on her shoulders "It'll be okay, Punz. I promise. It's messed up that he would lie to you and choose to party instead. And if he did meet said girl, I'll hurt him. Just take a deep breath, and as for right now, just don't listen to Merida. Don't let it get to your head."

Rapunzel nodded and then smiled at him "Okay.. I won't think too much of it."

Jack threw an arm around her shoulder as they started making their way towards their next class "Good! Now, important question, can you help me with some studying today? You know how terrible I am at all this math and science stuff"

Rapunzel laughed and shrugged off Jack's arm "Yeah, sure. We don't want you failing."

* * *

Rapunzel was sitting in Jack's room on his bed. She had a glass of milk in her hand, and his textbook sitting in her lap. She was glaring over at Jack who was sitting at his desk and trying to do everything he could except study "Come on, Jack! If you don't study, you'll fail. And do you know what happens if you fail? You won't get to graduate with us!" she set her milk down before throwing a pencil at him "And we can't graduate without you!"

Jack caught the pencil before tossing it back to her "Okay, okay, okay, I'll study! Just stop pressuring me."

Rapunzel leaned forward, her elbow now on the textbook and her face in her chin "I'm not going to leave you alone until you study."

Jack waved her off over his shoulder after completely turning around and staring down at his book. Rapunzel smiled to herself and started to lean back when she heard him groan. She threw her textbook onto his bed before walking up behind him "What are you having problems with?"

He motioned towards the whole page "Everything!"

She was about to open her mouth to explain everything to him but his phone went off causing her to close her mouth. He reached over to pick it up but Rapunzel snatched it out of his hand "No! No phone until you're done!"

Jack turned around and reached for his phone "Oh come on, Punz!"

She put it behind her back and shook her head "No!"

Jack stood up and was now standing in front of her. She never realized how tall he was until now. She took a few steps away from him, shaking her head "Study, then you get your phone."

Jack took a few steps closer to her and reached forward "I know how to get it from you"

Rapunzel's eyes widened. She knew what Jack was about to do, he did know her better than most people.

He had reached out, and instead of trying to get his phone, he started tickling her, causing her to squeal "Jack! Stop it!" she tried to move away from him but she ended up running into the bed and falling onto it. She was still managing to keep his phone away from him "Please!" she said in-between her laughing and gasping for air "Stop!"

He smirked and shook his head. He was now hovering over her while he continued tickling her. He finally stopped tickling her and she sat up, gripping her sides "Why would you do that?!"

He chuckled, still standing over her "You wouldn't give me my phone! You deserved it"

She rolled her eyes and looked up at him, getting ready to say something but she stopped when she realized how close their faces were. A part of her was telling her to move away, but the other part was telling her to try to close the distance between them. She was having an argument with herself when she realized that Jack had moved in closer. _He _moved closer, she wasn't the one doing the whole first move thing.

Her breath caught in her throat when their lips were just inches apart. All thoughts of Flynn left her mind as she let her lips connect with his. She wasn't sure if she should let it continue at first, but after a few seconds she brought her hands arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

In this moment, she didn't care about Flynn. She had completely forgotten about him. Forgot that she was now cheating on him. She just cared about the fact that her high school crush was kissing her._  
_


	4. Some Friend

_**FrozenLanterns: I think I may follow you on my personal tumblr :D How nifty~**_

_**Some Friend.**_

Rapunzel walked through the doors of the school in a better mood than usual. The day before had turned out a lot better than she had expected it to. Now, all she had to do was deal with Flynn, figure things out with Jack, and everything would be perfect!

She was about to turn the corner towards her locker when a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into the classroom. She was opening her mouth to ask who it was when a pair of lips met with hers. She automatically knew who it was now. Jack. She felt herself smile as she kissed him back before pulling away "Good morning to you too, Jack." she said with a giggle.

Jack smiled at her, one hand was on the wall and the other was now resting on her waist. She was going to lean in to kiss him again but stopped when she heard Merida. She was loud, after all. She turned so she was now facing out the window of the classroom, doing her best to stay out of sight.

"Hiccup! Will you just listen to me? She's two-timing him! I saw it!"

Hiccup looked over at Merida and shook his head "You could have seen someone else. I don't think she would cheat on him."

Merida crossed her arms and glared at him "I don't understand why no one listens to me! You can clearly tell that she's just using him! The way she dresses is so... What's the word I'm looking for? Skanky."

"Merida!"

"What?! It's true! I never liked her, and I never will."

Rapunzel's jaw dropped. How could her best friend say things like that about her? Some best friend. She opened the door quickly and walked out. Jack followed her out "Punz! Where are you going?"

Rapunzel was fighting back tears. She figured Merida was her best friend, she didn't think she could ever say anything like that about her. She felt Jack grab her arm and she turned around "What's wrong?" he asked, concern all over his face.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong"

Jack raised an eyebrow and shook his head "You're getting ready to break down. What happened?"

Rapunzel pulled her arm away from him "It's nothing, Jack. I promise.. I just need to get to class."

Jack stood there and ran a hand through his hair. They had the same first period and still had plenty of time until class even started. He wondered what got to her. She had seemed so happy when he first saw her this morning, now she seemed like a mess.

* * *

Rapunzel was sitting in the back of the class like usual. She had her arms crossed and her face buried in them. She felt someone tap on her shoulder and she looked up to see Hiccup "You okay?" she nodded and put her head back down.

She didn't know if she should be mad at him or not, he wasn't the one saying anything. It was all Merida. She could feel the tears starting to form again and she bit her lip to keep them from falling. She could hear the voices of Merida and Jack walking into the classroom and throwing insults at each other like usual.

Rapunzel wanted nothing more than to just be able to leave the class now. She didn't want to be around Merida or anybody for that matter. She glanced up as Merida and Jack walked over to their seats. She sighed and closed her eyes.

She heard Jack ask Merida what was wrong with her and she rolled her eyes. Merida wouldn't know what was wrong. She didn't even know that Rapunzel had heard her talking. She heard Merida answer him with an "I don't know"

She felt another tap on her arm and she knew this time it was Merida. She took a deep breath and looked up "Are you okay, Punz?"

"I'm fine." she snapped.

Merida was a little taken aback by Rapunzel's attitude. She was always so happy and was never one to have an attitude towards someone else.

Rapunzel put her head back down and was now facing the wall. She knew that Merida, Hiccup and Jack were all confused but she didn't care. She just wanted this day to be over so she could go home and sleep.

As soon as the bell rang Rapunzel was the first of the four to get up and out of the class. The other three exchanged looks before they got up and followed her out "Does anyone know what's wrong with her?" Hiccup asked.

Merida and Jack shook their heads "She was fine when I talked to her this morning." Jack said before looking over at her.

"You were with her this morning? I needed to talk to her about something but I couldn't find her" Merida said.

Jack looked away from her and started looking around the hall for Rapunzel "Yeah, she was helping me with some studying."

Hiccup nodded and grabbed Merida's arm, pulling her down the hall towards their next class that they have with Rapunzel. Someone needed to talk to her and find out what was wrong with her, and it obviously couldn't be Merida. Hiccup was running through theories in his head as they walked into the room. Rapunzel was already at the table and the two joined her.

"Rapunzel," Hiccup started making her look at him "what's going on with you?"

Rapunzel looked over at him and then Merida before looking back down at the table. She wasn't even feeling hurt anymore, she felt more anger than anything. Anger towards her 'best friend'. She looked back up at Hiccup and shook her head "As I've said before, it's nothing."

Hiccup took notice of the way she looked at Merida. Something in her eyes told him that she was mad at her. But why? He brought out a piece of paper, writing a note on it and sliding it over to her _"What did Merida do to make you mad at her?" _

Rapunzel wasn't surprised that Hiccup could figure it out. She knew that she wasn't going to be able to tell him, because he would tell her and she would be mad that she knew. That's just how Merida was. She folded the note up and put it in her bag, just shaking her head at him. She was more than ready for the end of the day.

* * *

Rapunzel walked into her house, throwing her bag off to the side. She sighed. Finally. Home at last. The day had dragged on longer than expected. She somehow even managed to avoid Flynn all day. She walked into the kitchen to make herself a snack and was on her way back upstairs when there was a knock on the door.

She groaned but answered it anyways. Jack. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

She nodded and let him in before shutting the door "What about?"

"What happened yesterday. And earlier." he said walking into the living room to sit on the couch.

Rapunzel felt herself blush before she walked over to sit next to him "I don't regret it."

He smiled and looked over at her "I don't either. I didn't think you did, but thanks for saying that." he chuckled "I broke up with Toothiana."

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow "You did?"

"Not because of what happened. I actually thought about what Merida was saying."

"Don't talk about her"

Jack looked at her "What? Why?"

"Just don't."

Jack turned so he was now completely facing her "What did she do? Is that what's been wrong with you today?"

She nodded and stood up "So, did you come here just to tell me that you broke up with her?"

He shook his head and laughed, leaning forward so he was leaning on his knees with his elbows "Of course not. I came here to tell you how I feel about you."

Rapunzel stopped her pacing and turned to face him. How he felt about her? He actually felt something for her? She figured he was just using her, if that's the word she was looking for. A car pulled up in the driveway and Rapunzel told Jack that she would talk to him about later before pushing him out the front door as her mother walked by. She gave Rapunzel a smile and she returned it.

She was about to shut the door when Merida came walking up the steps. She groaned. Was this everyone's day to be visiting her? "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know what's wrong with you" Merida started "You've been acting really strange today."

Rapunzel had a hand on the doorknob, ready to shut it. "I don't see why it matters to you."

"What do you mean by that? Of course it matters! I'm your best friend!"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes "Yeah, right. Some best friend _you _are"


	5. Friends No More

_**This is actually the second to last chapter, I wasn't 100% sure how to make this story very long so I decided it wasn't going to be long. Lol, also! I got an idea for another story and I'm super excited to start it :) So, with that said, keep an eye out for my next story called "Lost and Found" :) **_

_**Friends No More**_

Merida raised an eyebrow at her "What are you talking about?!"

"You don't have to play dumb, Merida. I heard you talking earlier!"

Merida thought back to earlier and shook her head "I really don't know what you're talking about! I haven't said anything about you"

Rapunzel was tempted at this point to slam the door shut. She wasn't wanting to talk to Merida about it yet. She rolled her eyes "I heard you this morning talking about me and how I'm two-timing Flynn!"

Merida's eyes widened and she shook her head. What she really wanted to do was just slap some sense into her best friend. Rapunzel should know better than anyone that she wouldn't talk about her "Are you kidding me, Punz? I wasn't talking about you!"

"Then who were you talking about? I _know _it couldn't have been Toothiana because her and Jack are broken up, and as far as I know, or thought I knew, you never talked about anyone like that except her. I can't believe you"

"You're crazy, Rapunzel!" Merida was about to step forward and put her hands on Rapunzel's shoulder to convince her that she would never talk about her like that but someone else walked up the steps.

"Why are you two yelling?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rapunzel groaned and looked away from him, blinking back tears before reaching forward and grabbing his arm to pull him into the house. "Now if you'll excuse us, I have to help him study."

She slammed the door and turned to Jack who was raising his eyebrows at her "Since when do you and Merida fight?"

"I don't want to talk about it, okay." she said walking past him and heading towards the living room. "Why are you back? I told you to go home not even ten minutes ago."

Jack shrugged and sat back on the couch "I was going to leave when I saw Merida and heard yelling. And you don't normally yell."

Rapunzel made a face and crossed her arms "What she did is unforgivable in my book, and it made me mad."

"Punz... What did she do?"

"I already said I don't want to talk about it." she said giving him a glare "Maybe when I'm more calmed down from it I'll tell you."

* * *

Merida was sitting in Hiccup's room. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and her face was buried. Hiccup was sitting next to her, not really sure how to make her feel better. He had never seen Merida such a mess before and actually seeing her cry broke his heart. All he know's about it is that Rapunzel was mad at her.

Hiccup could understand why this would upset her. Rapunzel had been her best friend for years, and getting mad at her out of the blue? That didn't seem like Rapunzel at all. Hiccup reached over and put a hand on her back "Are you sure you don't know why she's mad?"

Merida wiped the tears off her face and took a deep breath "I don't!" she didn't feel like telling him that it was because she overheard her talking about someone else "I went over to her house to find out what was wrong with her and she yelled at me and slammed the door in my face when Jack got there."

"She'll come around, Mer. I can't see Rapunzel being one to hold a grudge against anyone."

"I think she's going to, Hiccup." she said pulling away from him "She was really mad! After all the years I've known her, I've never seen her this mad!"

Hiccup shook his head and tried to reach for her again "Listen to me, Merida." she pulled her arm away put looked over at him "Rapunzel is your best friend. So whatever happened, she'll come around. I've never seen you two stay apart for too long."

Merida rolled her eyes "How can you be so sure about that?"

"Because Rapunzel is a good person and has a good heart." Merida looked down at her hands and Hiccup sighed "Maybe she'll be fine tomorrow, just give her some time."

* * *

Jack and Rapunzel walked into the school together the next day. Rapunzel wasn't in any better of a mood, and Jack was there just to keep her calm. The night before she had ended things with Flynn but chose not to tell anyone. Who was she going to tell besides Jack and Hiccup anyways?

Jack looked over at her "Are you at least going to be nice today?"

Rapunzel shook her head and opened her locker "I'm not going to talk to her today. Or tomorrow. Or anytime soon."

Jack groaned and shook his head. He had tried to get her to tell him what happened since Merida had left, and each time Rapunzel refused to tell him. At one point she even started crying because she was so upset over it. And the last thing Jack wanted to see was Rapunzel cry. "How are you supposed to survive the classes you have with her if you won't talk to her?"

"I can manage."

"Are you going to talk to Hiccup?"

Rapunzel nodded and pulled her books to her chest as they walked away from the locker "He didn't do anything wrong. It was Merida."

Jack sighed and shook his head and opened the door to the classroom before walking in behind her. This was going to be a long day for all of them.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Half-way through the class Merida turned around to face Rapunzel. She needed to fix things with her best friend. She looked over at the teacher who was sitting at her desk, oblivious to what her students were doing. She got up and kneeled down by Rapunzel's desk "Rapunzel, I need to talk to you."

Rapunzel glared at Merida before shaking her head "I don't want to talk to you."

Jack and Hiccup looked over at them and Jack reached over to Rapunzel "Just talk to her, Punz"

Rapunzel's head snapped in his direction "I've already told you that I'm not going to talk to her." she gathered her stuff together before getting up and walking out of the classroom.

Merida sighed and stood up, watching her. That was the moment she realized she had lost her best friend. Probably for the rest of the year, or even for forever.

* * *

_**A/N: Two updates in one day? whaaaat? I got really excited while writing this chapter and didn't want you all that are reading to wait. So. Here you go! :D**_


	6. Resolved Issues

_**Here it is, the last chapter! It wasn't as good of a story as I was hoping for in my head, but oh well. It was still good lol**_

_**Thank you to all who reviewed, favored and followed!**_

_**And to Guest: Come on, you know how girls can be when it comes to drama~ lol.**_

_**By the way, just so it doesn't confuse anyone, this chapter is back at the High School Reunion. :)**_

_**Resolved Issues**_

Merida leaned over and punched Jack in the arm "After all we talked about after that, you _never _told me that you and Rapunzel had kissed when she was still dating Flynn!"

Jack rubbed his arm and shot her a glare "That wasn't something I felt was needed to be told to anyone!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes and turned back to Merida "Well, now you know why she was so mad over what she heard."

Rapunzel nodded and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms. She never thought she would have to retail the story of why she was so mad at Merida. And just talking about it brought back so many emotions towards her and that day.

Merida looked over at Hiccup and leaned forward, resting her arms on the table so she was now staring at Rapunzel "I really wasn't talking about you that day. I _was _talking about Toothiana."

Hiccup nodded and Jack shrugged, probably in agreement. Back in high school, if she wasn't ranting about Flynn, it was about Toothiana. I would have never ever said anything like that about you"

Hiccup cleared his throat and pointed at Merida "And just so we're clear, she never said anything about you after you two stopped being friends either."

Rapunzel looked down at her hands that were now sitting in her lap. Merida didn't even known that her and Jack had kissed. How come that never went through her head? She bit her lip as she looked back over at her old best friend "I'm sorry, Mer... I guess I didn't really think it through that you probably had no idea that Jack and I had kissed the night before. I didn't really think it trough before going off. I was being paranoid and just assumed that you were talking about me because Jack and Toothiana had broken up. And I'm just so sorry, Merida."

Merida studied Rapunzel's face before she stood up and walked over to be next to her before pulling her into a hug "I couldn't stay mad at you, Punz. I'm sorry that you thought I was talking about you" Rapunzel sighed with relief and hugged her back.

Jack rolled his eyes "Are you guys kidding me? After all these years _that _is what stopped you two from being friends?"

Rapunzel turned and shot him a glare "I never gave her the chance to explain, Jackson."

"So..." Hiccup said leaning on the table and looked over at Merida and Rapunzel "Does this mean you two are friends again? Forgetting the past?"

Merida and Rapunzel smiled at each other. Rapunzel grabbed Merida's arm and nodded "I think so, yeah."

Hiccup smiled and reached towards Merida's purse "Good! Because I have something to show you two"

Jack glanced over at Rapunzel. He already knew what it was Hiccup was about to show her, but he just wanted to see her reaction to it. She reached across the table the table and took what Hiccup was handing her. She stared at it for a minute before her face broke into a smile and she squealed "You two have a baby?!"

Merida nodded and took the picture back from her before going back to her seat. Jack put an elbow on the table and smirked at Merida "You know, Red, I never pegged you as one to carry around pictures of your children."

"_Children?! _You meant there's more than just that one?!" Rapunzel said, getting excited.

Jack laughed and shook his head "They just have that one."

Rapunzel hit his arm before pouting "Why didn't you tell me that they had a baby?"

Jack pointed at Merida who was still glaring at him "You never wanted to hear about her. And to talk about their child, I mean... She would kind of be involved in that." Rapunzel rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair mumbling to herself that Jack was an idiot. He heard her and chuckled.

"By the way, _Frost," _Merida said, emphasizing his last name "now that Punz and I are friends again, I will be coming to see her. A lot. And that baby of yours."

Jack groaned but smiled "I think I'll be okay with that."

* * *

_**A/N: I know this is super short, but I didn't know what else to do with it D: I apologize! But hey. At least they fixed their problem. Which was silly, but you never know. It could happen! Girls will be girls with their silly drama(I hope no one takes offence to that, I mean.. I am a girl saying that d: ) **_


End file.
